harddancefandomcom-20200213-history
UK Hardcore
UK Hardcore is a broad term to describe the evolved United Kingdom rave hardcore lineage4/4-kick drum fuelled sound, which emerged there around the start of the 21st century. Encompassing numerous styles and influences, UK Hardcore has a fresh, modern edge to it, often using the latest synthesizers and equipment. Be it a vocal track or an instrumental this current style is a difficult sound to categorise as each of the key DJs and record labels have developed their own sound and approach to this genre. The United Kingdom based rave hardcore scene of the 1990s encompassed several native based styles through the years, specifically bouncy techno and happy hardcore being the dominant styles north and south respectively in the country for much of this period. Through a combination of factors, happy hardcore had taken a new musical direction towards the latter 1990s and became the sole remaining style. It now had little musical resemblance to its origins, with limited creativity and depth, generally becoming more vocal based and at times being cover versions of popular songs. This sound attracted a much younger audience in the UK, outside of the rave scene. This music also left many ravers disillusioned and the vast majority left the scene, with producers and promoters soon following in their footsteps. Happy hardcore had now became much mocked and the general UK rave scene was at its end. Elsewhere at this time, this particular sound had found a new worldwide young audience in places such as Australia, Canada, Japan and United States. A few remaining producers looked to regenerate the United Kingdom based rave hardcore music scene towards the end of the 20th century, taking influence from many different styles whilst trying to leave the late 1990s happy hardcore image behind. UK Hardcore is the result and has seen new producers enter the scene. This current sound similarly has also found followers from all corners of the globe. It currently however has no where near the popularity in the United Kingdom as was once found in the early to mid 1990s. History Origin Happy Hardcore had a slow period of growth and popularity from 1998–2001 which can be seen in the number of happy hardcore artists and producers leaving happy hardcore for other genres of music and some record labels stopping production. 2001–2003 saw a revival, with the Trance sound that it had been strongly influenced with since its decline. With new clubs and DJs including the famous HTID, and later the BBC features, the new sound was really in the making within the bedrooms and studios in 2000–2001. Although, during the revival the original sounds of Happy Hardcore were long gone, as the music had transformed into strong Trance-influenced music under the name of UK Hardcore. By 2005 there were elements of Happy Hardcore returning and are still present to this day. Production Most music nowadays is created via a DAW (Digital Audio Workstation) using sequencers such as Cubase, Fruity Loops, Logic & Reason to name but a few. External Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UK_Hardcore * http://www.ush.net * http://www.happyhardcore.com